power_rangers_teamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaine Black
Blaine Black is a member of the Quileute tribe. He is the son of Bonnie Black, younger brother of Adam and Aaron Black, and older twin brother of Julie Black. Though he has inherited the shape-shifter genes from his tribe, he is yet to activate them. His Twilight Saga counterpart is Belle Black. Biography Early life Blaine Black was born to Bonnie and George Black. During childhood, he and his brothers, Adam and Aaron and sister Julie were sometimes acquainted with Charlie Swan's son, Beau, though they never became real friends and Beau remained mostly in California and Phoenix. When he was 9 years old, his father died in a tragic car crash. Years later, Aaron got married and moved to Hawaii, while Adam moved away to attend Washington State university as soon as he finished high school. Since his brothers were away, he became his mother's company at home along with Julie, especially after she became wheel-chair bound due to diabetes. However, he did not resent taking care of his mom; in fact, he enjoyed her company, though he refused to believe in her family legends and traditions. When the Cullens first moved to Forks, just like Julie, Blaine did not understand his mother's aversion. After awhile, he began tuning out most of what Bonnie said. Physical appearance Blaine is a Native American with short black hair and standing at 6'0" tall. He has muscular build and wore blue shorts. Personality and traits Blaine is describe as smart and handsome to the La Push girls at High School. Julie describe Blaine as a best friend to Lee Clearwater and Sarah Clearwater. Relationships Blaine's mother is Bonnie Black, and she has twin brother, Adam and Aaron, and younger twin sister Julie Black. Bonnie, Blaine and Julie seem to be pretty close as they have lived alone together for a fairly long time. On the other hand, Adam, Aaron, John, and Julie are not as close as the twins live out of town and rarely see their brother and sister. His father died in a car crash when he was 9 years old. Julie Black Julie Black is Blaine's younger twin sister. Blaine and Julie are very close to each other as siblings and as twin. Blaine know that she care for their father. Bonnie Black Bonnie Black is Blaine's disabled mother, and an elder of the Quileute council. They are as close as a mother and a son can get. Because Bonnie never encountered any vampires in her youthful years, she never became a wolf, and the power was passed on to her daughter. Beau Swan TBA Edythe Cullen TBA Sam Uley TBA John Mitchell John Mitchell is Blaine's cousin from Mariner Bay, California. When John was little, Blaine was born and he took care of him. Whenever John visit him in the summer, he and John always play with the other girls in La Push. Appearances *''Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined'' Category:Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined Category:Males